Der Strigoi
thumb|300px Kapitel 1. Des Untoten Augen sehen bei Nacht, des Untoten Klauen zermalmen mit Macht, des Untoten Zähne reißen entzwei, wenn er bei dir ist, dann schrei! Dunkel und drohend ragen die Karpaten in den grauen Himmel. Die Welt liegt still unter einer weißen Schneedecke, die jeden Laut im Keim erstickt. Weiß... die Farbe der Unschuld und des reinen Todes bedeutet für uns immer Leid und Qual. Der Winter ist eine harte Zeit, in der wir unsere Schafherden ins noch vom Eis unberührte Tal treiben müssen, um sie vor dem Verhungern zu bewahren. Oben auf dem Berg gibt es nicht mehr viel. Die raue Jahreszeit rafft alles Leben dahin. Eben in dieser stillen Welt ist der Aberglaube an mysthische Geschöpfe und Kreaturen weit verbreitet. Meine Großmutter erzählte mir oft an langen Sommerabenden Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Nie wäre ich darauf gekommen, selbst ein Teil einer solchen Erzählung zu werden. Doch unser Schicksal können wir uns nicht aussuchen. Denn der Tod ist allgegenwärtig, und nur wer ihm Auge in Auge gegenüberstand, kann meine Geschichte ganz verstehen... Die ersten Zeichen drohenden Unheils erkannte ich in der Nacht zum Feiertag des Heiligen Andreas. Ein Heulen, so jammervoll und durchdringend, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefror. Ich setzte mich im Bett auf, starrte in die Finsternis und lauschte. Das war nicht die übliche Nachtmusik der Wölfe, dieses Geräusch war anders. Ein knorriger, alter Ast klopfte im Rythmus des Windes gegen das Fenster. Allerhand unheimliche Schatten glitten durch mein Zimmer. Ich hielt den Atem an und lauschte angestrengt, mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Langsam stand ich auf. Meine nackten Füße berührten den kalten Holzboden, und ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Es klang zwar anders, doch wenn es wirklich Wolfsgeheul war, musste ich unbedingt im Schafstall nach dem Rechten sehen. Zu spät erkannte ich, dass es schlimmer war als ein Wolf. Viel schlimmer... Das gesamte Haus schien unter der Last des Alters zu stöhnen. Fenster klapperten im Wind, die Dielen knarrten unter meinen Schritten, obwohl ich mich bemühte, möglichst leise zu sein. Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppe hinunter, durchschritt Flur und Küche, bis ich vor der grauen Tür stand, die das Wohnhaus vom Schafstall trennte. Als ich mit zitternden Händen den rostigen Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte, verstummte das Heulen. Die plötzliche Stille machte mir Angst. Ich öffnete die Tür. Mir bot sich ein grauenhaftes Schauspiel. Ein totes Schaf lag vor mir auf dem Boden, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Es war von Raubtierzähnen zerissen worden; nur noch ein nacktes, widerliches Stück Fleisch. Der bestialische Gestank der Leiche vermischte sich mit modrigen Schwefelgeruch zu einem unerträglichen Inferno, das meine Sinne peitschte und mir für kurze Zeit das Atmen unmöglich machte. Ich musste kurz würgen und sah mich hektisch um. Das große Vordertor des Stalls stand sperrangelweit offen. Der Wind hatte die eisige Kälte hineingetragen, sodass das Stroh am Boden bereits zugeschneit war. Verwirrt stellte ich fest, dass der Raum ansonsten leer war. Weder Wölfe noch Schafe waren zu sehen, ja durch die Abwesenheit von jeglichem Leben gelangte ich zu der beklemmenden Erkenntnis, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und ich erkannte voll Schrecken, dass ich nicht allein war. In der hintersten Ecke des Stalls, im Schatten verborgen, lag ein zweites Schaf, über das sich eine grauenvolle Fratze beugte. Ein Gesicht, blutverschmiert, mit langen weißen Eckzähnen, spitzen Ohren und einem Ausdruck, auf den der Teufel in der Hölle hätte stolz sein können. Die Bestie wirkte im Ganzen zwar menschlich, aber hatte gleichzeitig etwas so Unmenschliches an sich, dass mir ein leiser Schrei entfuhr. Das Monster ritzte mit seinen dürren, krallenartigen Fingern den Hals seines Opfers auf und leckte das austretende Blut. Danach fraß es sich am Fleisch des Schafes satt. Wie gelähmt stand ich am anderen Ende des Raumes und starrte fassungslos auf diese Szene, bis das Wesen sich plötzlich zu mir umdrehte und mich ebenfalls anzustarren schien. Mein Gott, diesen Blick werde ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen. Diese seelenlosen, tiefen Augen, in denen man nichts als schwarze Leere sah, starrten mich direkt an. Langsam, ganz langsam erhob die Bestie sich und kam auf mich zu. Ich wollte schreien, rennen, flüchtenn doch diese grauenhaften Augen fesselten mich geradezu und zwangen mich zu bleiben. Die Bestie kam immer näher, hauchte mir seinen abscheulichen Atem ins Gesicht und streckte seine blutigen Klauen nach mir aus. Der Ausdruck in dieser Fratze ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen den je. Plötzlich schnellte es einer Kobra gleich nach vorn und stieß mich mit einem übermenschlichen Schlag hinaus in den Schnee. Benommen blieb ich liegen; meine Glieder waren steif, und mein Kopf dröhnte. Etwas Warmes lief mir den Nacken hinunter und färbte den Schnee rot. Ich sah nur noch zwei glühende Augen in der Dunkelheit und hörte ein schmatzendes Geräusch, ehe Leere mich umgab. Doch... der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Alles war plötzlich still. Der rauschende Wind, das unheimliche Schmatzen, alles... Ich versuchte zu blinzeln, und ehe Finsternis mir wieder die Sicht raubte, konnte ich die verschwommenen Umrisse einer Gestalt erkennen, die sich über mich beugte... Nacht und Nebel wecken meine Gier, doch stillt meinen Hunger nicht bloßes Getier. Frauen, Kinder, jung und alt... Vor ihnen mache ich nicht halt. Seelenfrieden, gute Welt... Es gibt nichts, was mich noch hält. Dem Grab entstiegen, ja Monster gar, kommen sie in großer Schar. Meine Hände um deinen Hals gelegt, dein süßer Duft meinen Hunger erregt. Der Tod damals schnell zu mir fand, von jedem werd ich nur noch Strigoi genannt. Nun muss ich mich jede Nacht vergessen und das zarte Leben fressen... Kapitel 2. Der Tod ist allgegenwärtig. Meist schlägt er ganz unerwartet zu, reißt Familien auseinander oder führt sie wieder zusammen. Niemand ist vor ihm sicher, irgendwann müssen wir alle seinen dunklen Pfaden folgen... Die Angst vor dem Tod ist eigentlich nur die Angst vor dem Unerwarteten, vor dem Unbekannten. Der Tod ist ein äußerst launischer Geselle. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er sich über all die unglücklichen Seelen, die der Strigoi zugrunde richtete, köstlich amüsierte... Dunkelheit umgab mich. Ich sah nichts, hörte nichts. Doch, da waren Stimmen. Viele Stimmen, die laut durcheinander sprachen... Sie sprachen über mich. War ich tot? Nein... Mühsam öffnete ich ein Auge. Das grelle Licht ließ mich zusammen zucken, sodass ich es schnell wieder schloss. Die Dunkelheit war angenehmer. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag trafen mich plötzlich die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden, und ich fuhr entsetzt hoch. Meine Großmutter kam besorgt an mein Bett. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass der Raum voller Menschen war, unser Priester, die Dorfältesten, alle. Die Sorge und die Angst vor weiteren Überfällen jagte sie aus ihren Häusern zu mir. Unbehaglich schauten sie sich um, doch ihre Neugierde war größer als die Angst vor den Untoten. Hektisch begann ich wirre Fragen zu stellen, die allerdings keiner der Anwesenden näher verstehen konnte. Erst die ruhige Hand unseres Priesters vermochte meine Angst etwas zu besänftigen. "Was ist mit dir geschehen, mein Kind?", fragte er mich mit seiner unverkennbaren, tiefen Stimme. Sein goldenes Kreuz, welches um seinen Hals hing, streifte meine Hand, und sofort durchfuhr mich ein Gefühl von Wärme... und von Schrecken... "Ich weiß nicht, ob das, was ich erlebt habe, wirklich real war...", begann ich zu erklären, doch der hysterische Ton einer älteren Frau ließ mich verstummen. Aufgebracht erzählte sie, dass man den armen Sattler zerfleischt im Wald gefunden hatte, und dass die dort gefundene Blutspur direkt zu uns führen würde. "Natürlich war es real! Sonst wäre der trostlose Mann nicht auf der anderen Seite!", kreischte sie. "Ein Strigoi hat dieses Haus verflucht!" Entsetztes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge, und die Ältesten bekreuzigten sich auf der Stelle. Ich war verwirrt, und ein leichtes Gefühl von Wut machte sich in meiner Brust breit. Scheinbar schien jeder, außer mir, zu wissen, was es mit dem Strigoi auf sich hatte. Meine Großmutter streichelte unterdessen liebevoll meine Hand, doch schien sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein... "Was ist ein Strigoi?" Die Frage platze förmlich aus mir heraus, nachdem sie schon die ganze Zeit vergeblich auf ihren Einsatz wartete. "Und warum hat er mich nicht getötet?" "Ganz genau kann das keiner sagen.", mischte sich nun endlich meine Großmutter ein. "Laut den Geschichten unserer Vorväter sind Strigoi verstorbene Menschen, deren Seelen aus irgendeinem Grund keine Ruhe finden können. Manche meinen, dass die Strigoi in ihrem Leben böse Taten vollbrachten und deshalb dazu verdammt sind, ewig zu leben und zu leiden. Andere sind der Meinung, dass sie zu ihrer noch lebenden Familie zurückkehren, um sie vor drohendem Unheil zu warnen. Doch meist stehlen sie Vieh oder verbreiten Krankheiten. Irgendwann treibt der unstillbare Hunger nach Fleisch den Strigoi in den Wahnsinn. Und..." Sie brach ab. Sie sah mich nicht an, aber sie spürte, dass ich sie entgeistert anstarrte. "Und, was? Was ist, Großmutter?" Ihr Schweigen machte mich nervös. Alle anderen im Raum hatte ich längst vergessen. "Versprich mir eines...", begann sie wieder. "Versprich mir, nie ohne dein Kruzifix aus dem Haus zu gehen. Er hasst alles Heilige..." Plötzlich stand sie auf und stolperte ungewöhnlich schnell aus dem Raum. Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort. Dann löste sich diese ungewöhnliche Versammlung allmählich auf. Zuvor untersuchte der Priester noch meine Wunde am Kopf, doch dann ging auch er. Schweigend starrte ich an die Zimmerdecke. Mein Kopf hämmerte wie wild, doch mein Herz blieb außergewöhnlich ruhig. Dies kam mir alles zu unecht vor, zu schrecklich, als dass es wahr sein könnte. Leise hörte ich, wie der Priester sich mit Großmutter unterhielt. Ich verstand nicht, was sie sagten, doch hörte ich, wie der Priester im Haus umher ging. Dann war es ruhig. Irgendetwas schien Großmutter zu wissen. Sie verheimlichte etwas... Es musste einen Grund geben, der erklärt, warum der Strigoi gerade jetzt zu uns kam. Warum er mich nicht tötete, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Sofort wurde mir etwas schwindlig, ich musste mich an der Wand abstützen. Nachdem sich mein Körper wieder beruhigt hatte, ging ich hinaus auf den Flur und in die Stube. Großmutter schlief in ihrem Sessel, ihr altes Kreuz fest umklammert. Plötzlich bemerkte ich den widerlichen Gestank im Raum. Ein scharfer Geruch, der in der Nase brannte und mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Dann erkannte ich, dass dieser abscheuliche Gestank von dem Knoblauch stammte, der überall im Raum verteilt war, an Türen und den Fenstern. Ich schaute in der Küche nach. Ebenfalls Knoblauch. Das musste der Priester also getan haben, als ich ihn im Haus umhergehen hörte. Den Sinn verstand ich zu dem Zeitpunkt zwar nicht, doch auch so wusste ich, dass der drückende Geruch mir Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Ich verließ also Hals über Kopf das Zimmer und trat in den kleinen Garten hinterm Haus, der direkt an den Wald grenzte. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, und die warme Sonne ließ den am Boden liegenden Schnee glitzern wie hunderte Kristalle. Ich trat ins Licht und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Tief einatmen... ausatmen. Die kühle Luft beruhigte meine Nerven und ließ mich meine Gedanken ordnen. Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt wie an jedem anderen Morgen zum Schafstall gegangen, doch auch so wusste ich, dass keine Schafe mehr da sein würden. Ein Knacken aus dem Wald ließ mich zusammenzucken. Dann ein schweres Atmen. Die Luft um mich herum begann zu knistern, und ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich öffnete die Augen. Dort, keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt, im Schatten der Bäume, hockte der Strigoi. Er tat nichts. Er sagte nichts. Er war einfach nur anwesend und starrte mich an. Und ich starrte zurück. Eine Weile standen wir uns einfach nur gegenüber. Dann schluckte ich schwer und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, während ich hastig mein Kruzifix berührte. Der Strigoi rührte sich immer noch nicht. Jetzt, da ich ihm so nah war, konnte ich seine Gestalt besser ins Auge fassen. Er wirkte ziemlich jung, nach seinem Äußeren durfte er kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre alt sein. Seine Kleidung unterschied sich ebenfalls kaum von der Tracht unserer Männer im Dorf, nur dass sie viel älter und abgetragener wirkte. Hier und da war sie eingerissen oder die Farbe verblasst. Er trug eine pechschwarze Wollhose und ein weißes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln, die an den Handgelenken mit roten Bändern umwickelt waren. Darüber trug er eine schwarze Lederweste, die allerdings dunkelrote Flecken aufwies, die mich erschaudern ließen. Ansonsten hatte er ein grünes Tuch um seine dürre Hüfte gewickelt, welches locker zu beiden Seiten herunterhing. Schuhe besaß er scheinbar nicht. Doch das Abstoßenste an seiner ganzen Erscheinung war sein Gesicht. Es war totenbleich, fast grau und von dünnen, pulsierenden Adern durchzogen. An seiner rechten Kopfhälfe prangte eine Art schimmelgelbe Blase, bei der die roten Adern scheinbar ihren Ursprung hatten. Er hatte kurzes, aber volles, schneeweißes Haar, welches wirr in alle Richtungen abstand. Seine großen Ohren liefen spitz zu und aus seinem Mund oder besser Maul ragten lange scharfe Zähne, wobei die Eckzähne noch einmal deutlich länger waren als alle anderen. Sein Leichengestank ließ mich schwanken, doch fixierte ich ihn weiter, um sofort zum Haus zu rennen, falls er angreifen würde. Doch das tat er nicht. Das starke Sonnenlicht gab mir Mut, während ich das Monster im Schatten hocken sah. "Warum bist du hier? Wer bist du, und warum tust du uns das alles an?" Der Strigoi schloss seine schrecklichen Augen. Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder und gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich ihm in den Wald folgen sollte. Ohne zu wissen, was ich tat, ging ich hinter ihm her. Meine Neugier war geweckt, und ein prickelndes Gefühl füllte mein wild schlagendes Herz. Doch nachdem ich eine Weile dem Monster folgte, nagten erste Zweifel an mir. Der Wald war an dieser Stelle sehr dunkel und dicht, fast nur Nadelbäume umgaben uns. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich war mit dem selben Monster zusammen im Wald, was mich keine zwölf Stunden vorher umbringen wollte! Beeinflusste das Tageslicht etwa sein Handeln? Oder war es etwas anderes? Doch nun war es zu spät, ich musste weiter, wenn ich Antworten haben wollte. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich den Strigoi vor mir. Er ging in gebückter Haltung und wich großen Wurzeln oder Baumstämmen mit einer Leichtigkeit aus, die mich an einen Affen erinnerte. Doch gleichzeitig wirkte es so, als ob jeder Schritt für ihn eine Qual wäre. Irgendwann blieb er stehen und deutete nach vorne. Ich begann zu zittern, als ich realisierte, wo ich mich befand. Auf einem alten Friedhof, mitten im dichten Wald. Eine dunkle Atmosphäre lag über diesen Ort. Verwitterte Grabsteine bildeten eine Art Kreis, in dessen Zentrum eine verfallene Kirche aus längst vergangenen Tagen stand. Kein Sonnenlicht brach an dieser Stelle des Waldes durch die Baumkronen, und eine dünne Schicht Nebel breitete sich aus. Mein Führer wusste anscheinend genau, wo er hinwollte, denn er steuerte direkt ein sehr altes Grab an. Ein seltsames Grab war das. Der Boden war komplett aufgewühlt, als wenn ein großes Tier hier gegraben hätte, und die Inschrift auf dem grauen Stein war kaum noch zu lesen. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte diesen Ort bereits befallen. Verständnislos starrte ich den Strigoi an, bis mir die Erkenntnis geradezu ins Gesicht schlug. Es war sein Grab... Plötzlich hörte ich ein schwaches Röcheln hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum... und erbleichte. Dort, zwischen zwei Steinen eingeklemmt, hing eine Gestalt. Ihr Bauch war der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt und ihr Inneres herausgerissen. Dieses blutige Ding wirkte nur noch wie eine leere Hülle, ein Kissenbezug ohne Füllung, ein Ballon, aus dem die Luft abgelassen wurde. Lose hing die Gestalt dort und schien sich mit dem Wind zu bewegen. Es war, als wenn selbst die Knochen entfernt worden waren. Ich stolperte und fiel kopfüber in das Meer aus Blut; meine Hände, mein Gesicht... rot. Schnell stieg mir die Galle die Kehle hinauf, und ich erbrach mich. Heiße Tränen liefen über meine Wangen, ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen oder gar zu denken. Ich starrte einfach auf dieses furchtbare Etwas, Sekunden wurden zu Stunden. Und langsam bewegte die Gestalt ihren Kopf und sah mich an, ihre Lippen formten ein paar Laute. "Liebes... Kind..." Dann fiel der Kopf wieder auf die Brust zurück. Der Priester... war tot. Der Strigoi schien mein Entsetzten zu genießen, denn er bleckte seine scharfen Zähne und kam drohend auf mich zu. Ich stolperte blind vor Angst zurück. Er streckte seine widerliche Klaue nach mir aus, doch plötzlich berührte er das Kruzifix an meinen Hals und schrie in Panik auf. Er taumelte zurück, das Fleisch an seiner Hand färbte sich schwarz und tropfte wie Wasser zu Boden, bis nur noch eine zitternde Knochenhand übrig war. Der Gestank, den das flüssige Fleisch verströmte, erinnerte stark an Schwefel. Der Strigoi funkelte mich wütend an, sein Gesicht verwandelte sich wieder in diese bösartige Fratze, und ein schrilles Geheul drang aus seiner Kehle. Die Wölfe des Waldes stimmten mit ein, und sofort wurde ich von einem Meer aus Wutgeheul verschluckt. In Panik hastete ich durch den Wald. Ich wusste nicht wohin, doch ich rannte den Lauf meines Lebens. Blinde Angst hatte mich gefangen, und ich spürte meinen Verfolger im Nacken, obwohl ich ihn nicht sah. Mit der Zeit wurden meine Beine schwer wie Blei, mein Atem brannte in meinen Lungen, und jeder einzelne Muskel in meinem Körper schmerzte. Ich stolperte über Wurzeln und stürzte. Äste und Gestrüpp zerrissen meine Kleider und schnitten tiefe Wunden in meine Haut. Doch trotzdem rannte ich weiter. Ich wollte nicht sterben... Der Jäger ist nun auf der Jagd, der alte Hunger an ihm nagt. Der Beute geht das Atmen schwer, ich glaube, lang macht sie´s nicht mehr. Sie will nur weg vor mir, dem Grauen, kann nichts und niemandem vertrauen. Doch ist ihr Schicksal längst besiegelt. Ihr Leben sich in meinem spiegelt... Kapitel 3. Bevor man nicht um sein Leben rennen musste, weiß man nicht, wie schnell man ist. Sehr schnell. Ich flog förmlich durch den Wald, über Baumstümpfe hinweg und durchs dichte Unterholz. Es war ein Wettlauf mit dem Tod, und obwohl meine Glieder brannten wie Feuer, zwang ich meine Beine weiter zu laufen. Wenn ich jetzt aufgab, war alles zuende. Mein Atem rasselte, als ich mich nach meinem Verfolger umsah. Er holte stetig auf, katzengleich passierte er die umgestürzten Eichen, die ich nur mit Mühe überqueren konnte. In seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer, das Feuer eines Jägers, und ich war die Beute! "Ruh dich aus. Setzt dich hin. Lass all deine Sorgen hinter dir, und gib dich der Ruhe hin. Das willst du doch, oder?" Diese Stimme... in meinem Kopf. Sie sprach aus, was ich dachte, was ich fühlte. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich war kein schnelles Reh, kein flinkes Kaninchen und auch kein rasanter Falke. Ich war ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, der am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Doch wie auf's Stichwort erschien ein kleiner, heller Schein vor mir. Das grelle Tageslicht leuchtete mir den Weg aus dem dunklen Wald, ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Ich rannte wie von Sinnen darauf zu, Tageslicht erschien mir als einzige Rettung aus der Hölle. Kleine, bunte Flecken flimmerten vor meinen Augen, ich bekam keine Luft mehr, rannte gegen Bäume oder stach mir die Arme an Ästen blutig. Ich spürte die Nähe der Bestie im Nacken, und plötzlich traf mich etwas Hartes am Rücken. Warme Flüssigkeit rann meinen Körper herab, die Wunde brannte wie Feuer, und ich stürzte. Sofort landete etwas auf mir und bearbeitete mich mit seinen scharfen Krallen. Der unerträgliche Schmerz nahm mir die Sicht, ich wusste nicht mehr, wo ich war oder wer ich war. Nur, dass ich bald tot sein würde, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Doch das Leben ist kein spannender Roman, kein Happy End ist vorbestimmt. Ich sah meine Großmutter vor meinen Augen. Das Dorf, mein Zuhause, den Garten und meine Freunde... Würden sie ebenfalls alle sterben, wenn ich nun hier enden würde..? Blinde Wut hatte mich gepackt. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass es soweit kommt! Der Strigoi hockte auf meinem Rücken und riss große Teile meiner Haut herunter, doch in dem Moment spürte ich weder Angst noch Schmerz. Nur unbändige Wut. Ich drehte mich so ruckartig auf die Seite, dass das Monster von mir herunterfiel. In seinen geweiteten Augen erkannte ich, dass es mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch schnell hatte es sich gefasst und stürzte erneut auf mich zu. Ich packte mein geweihtes Kruzifix mit beiden Händen und presste es dem Strigoi direkt auf die Stirn. Er schrie unter Qualen auf, doch weder Mitleid noch Reue trübten meine Entschlossenheit. Als sich das Monster vor Schmerzen am Boden wand, drückte ich fester zu. Seine Stirn färbte sich schwarz, es zischte und stank erbärmlich. Im krassen Unterschied zu seiner Hand verflüssigte das Fleisch sich nicht, sondern brannte förmlich auf! Teile seines Schädels kamen zum Vorschein, es würde unerträglich heiß, doch ich hörte nicht auf, bis die Augen des Strigois erloschen und er kraftlos zusammenbrach. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand mit dem Kruzifix zurück und hastete ein paar Schritte weg. Seine Augen leuchteten nun nicht mehr rot. Jegliche Bosheit war aus ihnen verschwunden. Sie waren grau und leer, wie die eines gewöhnlichen Toten. Ich hatte eine widerwärtig hässliche Brandwunde auf seiner Stirn hinterlassen, die immer noch zischte und gelben Schleim absonderte. Bei dem Anblick wurde mir übel, und ich rannte davon. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Kichern. Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen vor Schreck. Mit zitternden Beinen blickte ich zurück. Der Strigoi drehte langsam seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mir nach, ein grässliches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und entblösste seine riesigen Zähne. Und er kicherte. Er lachte! Es klang hohl und schrill, wie aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle. Die Angst holte mich wieder ein, und ich rannte davon, die letzten Schritte zum Licht. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass ich instinktiv nach Hause gerannt war. Ich befand mich zurück in unserem Garten. Sobald Tageslicht meine Haut berührte, fühlte ich Sicherheit und Trost. Langsam wankte ich zum Haus. "Großmutter? Großmutter, antworte doch!" Die darauf folgende Stille war beängstigend. Ich schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib, doch niemand antwortete. Ich rannte ums Haus in den Vorgarten. Leer! Panisch durchsuchte ich jedes Zimmer. "Großmutter!" Wo bist du?" Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Ich rang nach Luft, als wäre ich immer noch auf der Flucht vor dem Biest. Ich legte meine Hand auf meine Brust und murmelte ein halb ersticktes Vaterunser. Dann rannte ich hinaus. Ich rannte die Straßen des Dorfes entlang. Die Menschen auf meinem Weg sahen mich erschrocken an, aufgrund meiner grotesken Erscheinung. Mein gesamter Rücken war in Fetzten gerissen, mein Kleid, nur noch an einem Träger hängend, war blutig und vom Dreck verschmiert. Doch das alles kümmerte mich nicht. Ich schrie nicht mehr, ich kreischte den Namen meiner Großmutter und mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, schwand meine Hoffnung. Ich erreichte die neue Kirche. Am Eingang war ein Blumenkranz für den verstorbenen Sattler aufgestellt worden. Ich rannte achtlos daran vorbei. "Großmutter Ani?!" "Lacrima?" Diese gütige, raue Stimme ließ mich herumfahren. Dort in der hintersten Bank saß sie. Ich stammelte ein paar weinerliche Worte, ehe ich meiner Großmutter zu Füßen lag. Ich weinte, als wären Staudämme in meinen Augen gebrochen, ich rang nach Luft und hustete Speichel. Erst das liebevolle Streicheln meiner Großmutter ließ mich verstummen. "Lacrima... was ist geschehen?", fragte sie mich entsetzt. Ich hatte nicht den Mut zu antworten, ich erkannte sowieso an ihren Augen, dass sie es sich schon denken konnte. Eine einzige Träne rann ihr über die faltigen Wangen. Und dann kam der Schmerz. Er kam so plötzlich, dass ich noch nicht mal schreien konnte... Wir verbrachten die Nacht in unserem Haus. Es gab kein Zimmer, in dem kein Knoblauch hing, und Weihwasser war vor Fenstern und Türen verteilt. Meine Großmutter wollte mich eigentlich in die nächste große Stadt zum Arzt bringen, doch ich wusste, dass wir unterwegs dem Strigoi schutzlos ausgeliefert waren. Die nächste Stadt war drei Tage von unserem Dorf entfernt, und selbst zu Pferd brauchte man mindestens zwei Tage. Ein Auto besaß hier niemand. Ich war sowieso fest entschlossen, hier zu bleiben. Dies war mein Zuhause, hier war ich aufgewachsen. Ich lebte bei Großmutter Ani, seit ich denken konnte. Immer war sie für mich da gewesen. Ich würde diese Welt um jeden Preis verteidigen. Ich würde um mein Zuhause kämpfen! Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein. Als ich erwachte, war von dieser Entschlossenheit nicht mehr viel übrig... Kapitel 4. Er wurde oft vorhergesagt, doch niemand wollte davon hören. Keiner hat je danach gefragt, nun wird er alles zerstören. Er lebt nur in der Dunkelheit und lauscht dem Todesschrei. Ein Leben, in kalter Einsamkeit, doch stets erfüllt von Meuchelei... Ich saß in der Dunkelheit und lauschte. Mein Herz hämmerte wie wild, und ich starrte die große Standuhr in der Ecke an. Kurz nach Mitternacht. Ich beobachtete angestrengt, wie das Pendel der Uhr hin und her schwang, hin und her, hin und her... Fast mechanisch begann mein Kopf im selben Rhythmus mitzuschwingen. Dunkle Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch. Der Tag des heiligen Andreas, der Tag, an dem unser Unglück begonnen hatte. Die engstirnigen Dorfbewohner hatten tagelang die Wälder und den alten Friedhof abgesucht, um das Monster zu vernichten, doch er war verschwunden. Alle waren damals der Meinung, er wäre endgültig gegangen, aber ich dachte anders. Er war immer noch irgendwo da draußen... Und er würde bald kommen. Unsicher betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel und überprüfte abermals, ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte. Mein geweihtes Kruzifix baumelte zuverlässig wie immer um meinen bleichen Hals. In meiner Schürzentasche hatte ich etwas Knoblauch deponiert. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete ich ein Fläschchen Weihwasser und verteilte es wie Parfüm auf meiner Haut. Dieses Mal wollte ich kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Still verzog ich mich wieder auf meinen Platz. Von dort konnte ich alle Fenster und den Eingang beobachten und gleichzeitig die Tür zu meiner Kammer sehen, in der ich Großmutter Ani untergebracht hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie schon schlief; als ich die Tür schloss, saß sie auf meinem Bett und betete. Aber ich wusste, dass sie geschützt war durch ihren innigen Glauben, zwei Liter Weihwasser und einen Kranz wilder Rosen. Die Stille im Haus zerrte an meinen Nerven. Und immer, wenn der Wind plötzlich an den Fenstern rüttelte, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. Panisch umklammerte ich den Griff des großen Küchenmessers. Mein Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig. Ich wusste auf einmal, dass er hier war. Hier, vor dem Haus, er suchte einen Eingang. Würde der Knoblauch ihn aufhalten? Wölfe begannen zu heulen, und ich hörte dumpfe Schritte im Schnee. Ich spürte die bösartigen Gedanken des Strigois wie elektrische Schockwellen in meinem Kopf! Er wollte Fleisch, er wollte Großmutter, er wollte MICH! Ich hatte Angst... Irgendwann musste ich mich in den Schlaf geweint haben, denn als um halb drei plötzlich Glas splitterte und ich meine entsetzte Großmutter kreischen hörte, stürzte ich vor Schreck vom Stuhl. Wie in Trance rannte ich zu meinem Zimmer und riss die Tür auf. Dort stand er, im fahlen Licht des Mondes, der durch das zerstörte Fenster hineinschien. Das Grinsen des Strigois entblößte seine scharfen Zähne. Mir war, als seien sie seit dem letzten Mal um einiges größer geworden. Meine Großmutter kauerte am Boden, zwischen Glasscherben, der Strigoi stand über ihr. "Lass sie ihn Ruhe!", schrie ich ihn an, was mutiger klang, als ich mich fühlte. Ich holte mit dem Messer aus, doch er schlug es mir sofort aus der Hand und lachte schrill. Wieder dieses unmenschliche Lachen... Er sah Großmutter an und streckte seine bleiche Knochenhand nach ihr aus. Unbewaffnet sah ich nur noch eine Lösung: Ich musste ihn irgendwie von Großmutter weglocken! Ich packte die lederne Jacke des Strigois und zog ihn ruckartig von ihr weg! "Lass sie...!" Er drehte sich wütend um und stürzte sich auf mich. Ich rannte nach draußen, das Monster im Nacken und hörte die aufgeregten Schreie meiner Großmutter. "Lacrima! Was tust du da?! Lauf weg! Diesen Kampf kannst du nicht gewinnen! Lauf weg von hier, weit, weit weg und komm nicht wieder!" Ich wusste auch so, dass dieser Kampf schon verloren war, ehe er begann. Dann standen wir uns im Garten gegenüber. Es schneite leicht, der helle Mond strahlte auf uns herab und ließ die Haut des Strigois silbern erscheinen. Ich sah seine Augen, zwei rote Flammen in der Nacht. Es war beunruhigend still. Das Heulen der Wölfe war verstummt. So, als ob die Welt den Atem anhalten würde. Der Schnee schluckte alle Geräusche. Selbst das Knurren der Bestie klang gedämpft und hohl. Und dann sprang er auf mich los. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der wir zusammen im Schnee rangen. Er zerfetzte meine Haut mit seinen Krallen und versuchte an meine Kehle zu kommen. Ich dagegen wehrte seine Angriffe mit einem großen Ast ab, doch Blut rann mir bereits die Arme herunter, die aussahen, als seien sie in einen Hächsler geraten. Ich beachtete den brennenden Schmerz nicht, pure Aufregung und Adrenalin füllten meine Adern. Ich holte aus und stieß den schweren Ast genau auf seine Stirn, in die grässliche, kreuzförmige Brandwunde! Er schrie gequält auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich nutze diese Gelegenheit und bewarf ihn mit dem Knoblauch aus meiner Schürze! Der scharfe Geruch schien dem Strigoi die Sicht zu rauben, er blickte mit rauchigen Augen wild um sich. Wie in Rage schlug ich auf ihn ein, der Ast splitterte, seine graue Haut platze an einigen Stellen auf, und schwarzes Blut trat aus! Doch ich hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil, ich schlug eher noch härter zu! Ich fühlte ein unheimliches, animalisches Verlangen, ich wollte nur noch töten, töten, töten! Er warf sich auf die Knie und heulte. Doch kein böses Wolfsgeheul drang mehr aus seiner Kehle, es klang eher wie ein kleiner Terrier, der von seinem Herrchen getreten wurde. Verwirrt ließ ich den Ast, mit dem ich ihn geschlagen hatte, sinken. Das Verlangen war verstummt, schwer atmend fragte ich mich, ob ich noch ich selbst war. Der Strigoi am Boden sah meine Zweifel, und bösartige Gedanken blitzten in seinen Augen auf. Er schnellte einer Kobra gleich nach vorn und biss mir in die Ferse! Ich schrie erschrocken auf und fiel ebenfalls zu Boden. Der Strigoi sprang sofort auf und drückte mich mit einer unglaublichen Kraft in den Schnee. Er lächelte und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. "Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn..." Das Monster kam mir so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte. Er stank nach Verwesung und Tod. Langsam, ganz langsam näherte seine Kralle sich meiner bloßen Stirn. Ich geriet in Panik, versuchte mich zu bewegen, doch sein anderer Arm hielt mich zurück. Ich keuchte, Speichel lief meine Mundwinkel herab, und ich starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf diese grauenvolle Kralle! Als sie mich berührte, durchfuhr ein eisiger Schauer meinen Körper. Langsam und genüsslich schnitt der Strigoi tiefe Wunden in mein Fleisch. Ohne es zu sehen, wusste ich, dass er ein großes Kreuz in meine Stirn ritzte. Es brannte furchtbar, doch ich biss mir auf die Lippen, bis ich Blut schmeckte, um nicht loszuschreien. Als sein Werk vollendet war, sah er sehr zufrieden aus. "Nun bist du genauso schön wie ich!" Vergnügt kicherte er wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. Doch dann nahm das gefühlslose Raubtier wieder seinen Geist ein. Sofort verfiel er in eine gebückte Haltung und starrte wie wild zum Haus hinüber. Durch die gnadenlosen Schmerzen gelähmt lag ich im Schnee und musste hilflos mitansehen, wie der Strigoi zurück ins Haus ging. Zu Großmutter! Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch es ging nicht. In meiner Ferse klaffte eine riesige Bisswunde, aus der unaufhörlich Blut austrat. Meine zerfetzten Arme waren bereits wie abgestorben; sie glichen eher rohem Hackfleisch als Gliedmaßen! Die Schmerzen raubten mir den Verstand, und ich dachte über die abscheulichsten Dinge nach, Dinge, die sich Leute mit gesundem Menschenverstand nicht einmal vorstellen konnten! Ein Schrei riss mich brutal aus meiner Gedankenwelt und ließ mich für einen kurzen Augenblick alles vergessen. Ein Schrei, viele qualvolle Schreie voll Todesangst! Ich versuchte mir die Ohren zuzuhalten, was mir allerdings nicht gelang. Es war unerträglich. Die Schreie gellten in die Nacht hinaus, ich schloss die Augen und betete, dass es aufhören möge, ich konnte es nicht mehr hören. Heiße Tränen rannen meine blutverschmierten Wangen hinunter. Warum konnte er sie nicht schmerzlos umbringen? Was sollten diese sinnlosen Qualen? Der letzte Schrei endete in einem langen, grässlichen Gurgeln, als ob das Opfer an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken würde... Das war zuviel. Ungeachtet der Schmerzen rappelte ich mich auf. Der Weg vom Garten ins Haus, zu meinem Zimmer erschien mir endlos. Schwankend stolperte ich vorwärts. Auf halben Weg stürzte ich, doch ich kroch auf allen vieren weiter, immer weiter. Vor meiner Tür hielt ich inne. Was würde ich sehen, wenn ich sie jetzt öffnen würde? Stumpfe Gleichgültigkeit hüllte mich ein. Was spielte es noch für eine Rolle, was ich sehen würde, wen interessierte es noch, ob ich starb? Nur noch einmal wollte ich meine liebe Großmutter sehen... Ich öffnete die Tür. Dort lag sie. Auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, wie auf einer Schlachtbank. Sie war kreidebleich, keine Farbe füllte ihre sonst so rosigen Wangen. Es war, als wenn jeder Tropfen Blut in ihrem Körper verschwunden wäre. Ihr Hals trug riesige Bisswunden, ebenso ihr rechter Arm. Ihr linker Arm dagegen fehlte komplett. Ein fürchterlich weißes Knochenstück ragte an der Schulter zwischen den zerissenen Überresten ihres Kleides hervor. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, als ich die Tür öffnete, doch in dem Moment, wo ich meine Großmutter so daliegen sah, schwand die Gleichgültigkeit, und ich ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Ihre vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen schienen mich anzustarren. Ihr ganzes Gesicht spiegelte den Schrecken im Augenblick des Todes wieder; es war wie eingefroren. Während ich so in der Tür stand, spürte ich den bekannten kalten Atem im Nacken. Er stand hinter mir, ich wusste, dass er da war. Doch ich rührte mich nicht. Eine weiße, knochige Hand streifte meine rechte Schulter. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie fast zärtlich über mein Fleisch strich. Er atmete keuchend und schwer, als seine andere Hand meine linke Schulter streifte und sich sanft um meinen Hals legte. Eine Zeit lang hielt er mich in dieser tödlichen Umarmung, sein Atem ging immer schneller. Ich dagegen blieb fast beängstigend ruhig. Ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper, als er mich umdrehte, mich zu seinem Gesicht hinzog und mich so zwang, ihn anzuschauen. Sein Maul war blutverschmiert, doch zeigte sein Gesicht dieses eine Mal weder Bosheit noch Zorn. Da war etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte, er wirkte wie ein verängstigter kleiner Junge. Und dann biss er zu. Er grub seine Zähne so plötzlich in meinen Hals, dass ich im ersten Moment keinen Schmerz verspürte. Seine heißen Lippen berührten mein Fleisch, und ich fühlte regelrecht, wie mein Wille und meine Kraft aus mir herausgesaugt wurden. Hätte er mich nicht festgehalten, wäre ich halb ohnmächtig zu Boden gefallen. Wie lange das Entsetzten währte, weiß ich nicht. Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr. Irgendwann löste er seinen gierigen Mund vom meinem Hals, starrte wie in Ekstase auf die riesige weiße Wunde. Ich schwankte. Alles war rauchig vor meinen Augen und verschwamm langsam zu skurrilen Figuren und Fantasien. Das Letzte, was ich auf dieser Erde wahrnahm, war der Strigoi, wie er seine Hand in meine Brust rammte und mein Herz durchstieß. Mein Werk ist nun vollbracht und verschwunden mein Verlangen. Ich gehe in die Nacht, einst in Finsternis gefangen. Meine Klauen blutig rot. Doch vorbei die Meuchelei. Denn durch euren edlen Tod, ist meine Seele endlich frei... Autor: Akaya7 Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta